


"Well, it's three o'clock in the morning"

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Team Free Will, goodnight sweetheart, the overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will face one of their biggest challenges: babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well, it's three o'clock in the morning"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post made by @teamfreeouch on tumblr

The sound of crying startles all three of them.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel all stare at the baby monitor resting in the center of the dining room table. Dean opens his beer and leans against the counter, looking at his brother expectantly.

“You gonna get that, Sammy?”

“Why me?” Sam snaps, leaning back in his chair.

“’Cause I got it last time!”

“So? What about Cas?”

Castiel shifts in his seat nervously. “I’d…rather not be part of this discussion.”

“Tough!” both Sam and Dean shout simultaneously.

The crying increases in pitch and all three of them move quickly; Sam and Castiel jump up from their places at the table and Dean places his beer in the fridge, exchanging it for a baby bottle. They leave the dining room in a hurry, making their way through the hallway and into the nursery.

Castiel immediately goes to the crib and picks up the baby girl. Sam goes to the changing station and begins taking out an arsenal of supplies.

“Is she hungry? Is she dirty? What’s wrong?” Dean demands.

“I can’t tell,” Castiel reports, taking her to the station. “There’s too much going on – I can’t get a proper read.”

“Guess we’ll try everything,” Sam resolves.

Castiel lies the baby down and Sam sets about changing her diaper. After fifteen minutes of struggling with kicking legs, the deed is done.

“Alright,” Dean says picking up the quiet child while Sam trashes the dirty diaper. “You’re good to go now…” Dean walks over to the crib and begins to place her down. She starts crying again.

“No…” all three sigh despairingly.

Castiel looks upward and closes his eyes in anguish.

Sam runs his hands over his face and though his hair. “What now…”

Dean groans, bouncing up and down slightly as he holds the baby.

“Maybe she’s hungry,” Sam suggests, walking to a dresser where Dean had put the milk down earlier. Sam hands the bottle to his brother, and Dean tries to feed to the little girl.

“Come on…” Dean mutters as the baby continues crying. “Tell you what – drink this, and I’ll give you twenty bucks.”

Sam chuckles at Dean’s failed bribe attempt. “No, dice.”

“Guess not.”

Dean puts the bottle down on a nearby dresser and keeps rocking the noisy little girl in his arms.

“Perhaps we should…sing her to sleep?” Castiel suggests over the crying.

The brothers both look at Castiel, eyebrows raised.

“Really, Cas?” Dean asks skeptically. “A lullaby? You think she’s even gonna be able to hear it right now?”

“Well…if all three of us sing, maybe she’ll hear,” Castiel points out, talking louder so they can hear him over the noise.

Sam crosses his arms and shrugs, resigned. “It’s worth a shot, I guess…”

Sam and Dean look at Castiel once more, waiting.

_They’re expecting me to start singing_ , he realizes. Castiel searches through his mental inventory of all the songs he’s ever heard while in the Impala, trying to find an appropriate one.

“Goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go…goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go…I hate to leave you, but I really must say…goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight…”

Both Sam’s and Dean’s eyes widen in surprise; neither thought he would really start singing, let alone select a reasonably well-known song.

Dean clears his throat and chimes in: “I hate to leave you, but I really must say…goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight…”

Sam listens as his brother and the angel sing off-key together, giving each of them a mocking smile. Despite himself, he joins in:

“…mother and your father, they won't like it if we stay up too late…well, I hate to leave you, baby, I don't mean maybe, you know I hate to go…”

While the trio continues singing off-pitch, the little girl’s cries gradually diminish and Dean walks steadily to her crib.

“…goodnight, sweetheart, well it's time to go…”

Dean lies her down gently in her bed and pulls the covers over her small body. Castiel and Sam walk over and stand on either side of Dean, watching as she slowly falls asleep.

“…I hate to leave you, but I really must say…goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight.”

Sam, Dean, and Castiel each end the song on a different note, each breathing a sigh of relief once they see that the baby is completely asleep.

The three of them walk back to the dining room, Sam and Castiel resuming their places at the table, and Dean grabbing his beer from the fridge. The refrigerator door closes softly and there is five blissful seconds of silence. Then the baby monitor sounds.

“I’m…not getting it this time,” Castiel sighs resolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Goodnight Sweetheart" by The Overtones


End file.
